


The Art of Holding Hands

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Affection had levels. It varied from meaningful words to small touches to kissing to having sex.
(In which Komaeda is a complete beginner when it comes to PDA)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crossposting from my old blog so i might. flood the tag a bit. hopefully that's enough for people to forgive me for the other fic i posted. also this is terrible. all my fics are terrible please don't expect much

Affection is easy, isn’t it?  
Well… of course it isn’t but… affection had levels. It varied from meaningful words to small touches to kissing to having sex.  
Moving from one level to another is certainly difficult, right? It’s normal for him to feel that way because he’s not used to it.  
Or is he overreacting?

Komaeda wonders at some point how he expects himself to be a great boyfriend. Another thing he wonders is how did he even manage to get a relationship? He doesn’t even know how they work.  
He could consider having crushes as the only romantic thing he ever experienced. Maybe some sweet-talking but he couldn’t handle it without blushing or stuttering.  
That was pathetic, considering how others younger than him were more experienced in things like that than him.

Though… he might be able to do other intimate things if he practiced enough.

 

“It’s easy! You just grab my hand in yours and that’s all!” Apparently, even when they’re dating, Naegi was terrible when it came to explaining things like that.  
Komaeda didn’t have time to complain about it, so he only smiled and nodded “Well… whatever you say, Naegi-kun…”  
He reached up for the smaller hand and held into Naegi’s fingers.  
That… was certainly how it worked, right?

“You do realize you’re only holding my fingers, aren’t you?”  
Komaeda turned red, of course he was going to fail doing something as simple as that.  
He moved his fingers and gripped Naegi’s hand. His grip is weak, slowly slipping and falling to the ground.  
Komaeda thinks he did a good job but Naegi’s chuckle proves him otherwise.  
“You’ve… never held someone’s hand?” Komaeda pauses, what would be Naegi’s reaction of he said a ‘yes’? Would Naegi laugh at him? He might but not actually in a mocking way. Would Naegi think he’s pathetic? Well… Naegi is too nice to do something like that.  
“I guess not.” Komaeda finally responds as his hand finally slip away.

“You could’ve said so.” Naegi smiles gently at him and Komaeda mentally sighs in relief “Wait… I’ll show you.”  
When Naegi’s touch presses against his hand, Komaeda’s first urge is to run. But he continues standing, without any actual attention to the world surrounding him.  
Naegi’s hand is quite warm. Komaeda feels like he’s gonna burst into flames, he couldn’t control the heat that rushed to his reddening -with a slight hint of pink- face.  
Komaeda notes to himself that Naegi’s grip is firm, so his should be too.  
Wait… Naegi’s hands are too small… wouldn’t Komaeda’s hand crush it? Or break it? Or do anything to it that’ll affect Naegi which would end up with him going to the hospital?  
Komaeda didn’t want to hurt Naegi but he also didn’t want to fail after Naegi teaching him how to hold hands properly.

Alright! Now you should try!” Komaeda didn’t know how to react so he just grabbed Naegi’s hand as tight as he could.  
That was fine, right? Naegi’s hand isn’t getting crushed and it’s tight enough. It should be good…  
“Relax…” That’s the only thing Naegi says “You don’t need to be so stressed.”  
Komaeda only nods and relaxes his hand a little. Surprisingly, it’s nicer than before -but doesn’t change the fact that he’s still flushing or the fact that he’s a bit nervous- and he doesn’t bother to ask how long hand-holding usually lasts.

 

After 10 minutes of doing nothing but holding hands, Naegi finally lets go.  
Komaeda hesitates for a while before asking “Can we do it again for a longer time?”  
“That’s fine!” Naegi responds back with a faint blush “Your hands are… warm…”  
“Y-Yours are warmer!” Komaeda replies, flustered by the sudden compliment.  
Their hands meet again and needless to say, it continues like that all day long.


End file.
